The Femme Fatale Amphitheater
"There is not a single soul who wouldn't watch this performance. An amphitheater filled with beautiful ladies that never allow their opponents to catch their breath. The Prince has ordered all Templars to join and turn this show into a great success!" The Femme Fatale Amphitheater is a Limited Time Special Quest that ran between June 15th, 2016 to June 29th, 2016. Event Area: Prophet / Trial Competition 4 Special "In order to defeat me, you must defeat witches with different attributes. I'm looking forward to seeing your performance." * Battle 1: Katy (1)(Darkness), Rain (3)(Light). * Battle 2: Rukia & Maria (1)(Wind), Aisha (2)(Fire), Renne (3)(Thunder). * Battle 3: Golem - Light Evolution (1)(Light), Uranus (2)(Water), Golem - Dark Evolution (3)(Darkness). Expert "The golems only obey my commands, so even if you do defeat me, you still have to deal with them." * Battle 1: Katy (1)(Darkness), Rain (3)(Light). * Battle 2: Rukia & Maria (1)(Wind), Aisha (2)(Fire), Renne (3)(Thunder). * Battle 3: Golem - Light Evolution (1)(Light), Uranus (2)(Water), Golem - Dark Evolution (3)(Darkness). God Mode "I'm surprised you got this far. But prepare yourself, from this point on I'm giving my best!" * Battle 1: Katy (1)(Darkness), Rain (3)(Light). * Battle 2: Rukia & Maria (1)(Wind), Aisha (2)(Fire), Renne (3)(Thunder). * Battle 3: Golem - Light Evolution (1)(Light), Uranus (2)(Water), Golem - Dark Evolution (3)(Darkness). Event Area: Swift and Decisive Battle / Trial Competition 5 High Grade "I hear that Miss Freesia can use a very powerful technique, but only for a certain period of time. Be careful!" * Battle 1: Freesia (2)(Fire). * Battle 2: Eiren (2)(Darkness). * Battle 3: Harpy - Light Evolution (1)(Light), Chiyo (2)(Wind), Harpy - Dark Evolution (3)(Darkness). Extreme "Miss Eiren is a very fast learner, so you need to take care of her as fast as you can!" * Battle 1: Freesia (2)(Fire). * Battle 2: Eiren (2)(Darkness). * Battle 3: Harpy - Light Evolution (1)(Light), Chiyo (2)(Wind), Harpy - Dark Evolution (3)(Darkness). Super Hard "You have plenty of guts! I'm going all out!" * Battle 1: Freesia (2)(Fire). * Battle 2: Eiren (2)(Darkness). * Battle 3: Harpy - Light Evolution (1)(Light), Chiyo (2)(Wind), Harpy - Dark Evolution (3)(Darkness). Event Area: Swords and Magic / Trial Competition 6 High Grade "Even though it is only the beginning, don't take your opponents lightly or your defeat will surely be swift!" * Battle 1: Loretta (2)(Wind). * Battle 2: Merida (1)(Thunder), Paloma (2)(Wind), Alena (3)(Light). * Battle 3: Karen (2)(Thunder). Extreme "Stage fright should be the least of your worries, as your opponents are beautiful but deadly. Tread carefully, Templar." * Battle 1: Loretta (2)(Wind). * Battle 2: Merida (1)(Thunder), Paloma (2)(Wind), Alena (3)(Light). * Battle 3: Karen (2)(Thunder). Super Hard "Brute strength, amazing skills, the semi-finals have them all. Only the strongest manage to move past this stage. Are you amongst them?" * Battle 1: Loretta (2)(Wind). * Battle 2: Merida (1)(Thunder), Paloma (2)(Wind), Alena (3)(Light). * Battle 3: Karen (2)(Thunder). Event Rewards (Individual) Event Rewards (Ranking) Unappraised Equipment Powerful enemies have a chance of dropping a unique mystery-item that is only available during this event. For a price, these items can be identified at the General Shop. General Tips Prophet/Trial Competition 4 * Since all of the battles consist of multiple enemies positioned in the front, Skills or Magic that target the Front Row or All is highly recommended. * There are no completely safe Elements to use, as such Light and/or Darkness may be the best Elements to use. * Katy has Front/Back Attacks, meanwhile Rain has Linear Attacks. * Rukia & Maria has Front/Back Attacks and Double-Single Attacks, Aisha has Single-Hits with a chance to inflict Status Effects such as Sleep or Paralysis, and Renne boosts her Agility. Being all 'Sorceress-Class' girls, their Defense seems to be low. * Uranus has incredibly high Defense and Resistance (even against Thunder Units), with seeming immunity to any Status Ailment, and therefore extremely difficult to hurt; if she is not defeated in a certain number of her turns then she will automatically KO your team. It is absolutely required to have a Leader and/or Helper with an L-Skill that "Has a chance to ignore Enemy's Defense", as she is otherwise unbeatable. * Golem - Light Evolution and Golem - Dark Evolution ???. Swift and Decisive Battle/Trial Competition 5 * Suggested Elements are Water and Fire, although Light and Darkness are also semi-usable. * Freesia will increase her Defense, thus using Magic Attacks or applying Defense Down is highly recommended. * Eiren only uses All-Hits every turn, and her attacks begin weak but quickly rise in damage. Defeat her as soon as possible, as she is relentless in her attacks! She can be inflicted with Seal Skill. * Chiyo is capable of inflicting a Random-All Sleep, and has a Front Attack. * Harpy - Light Evolution has a Linear Stat-Downs (affected stats may vary), meanwhile Harpy - Dark Evolution has ???. Swords and Magic/Trial Competition 6 * Suggested Elements are Fire and Wind, although Light and Darkness are also semi-usable. * Paloma ???. * Alena is the least dangerous within the trio, using only very weak basic-attacks. Merida and Paloma are far more dangerous with strong Single, Front/Back, and All Hits. * Karen does not seem to use any Skills/Magic. Trivia * Uranus's Boss-Dialogues are: (Special) "At least you're amusing." ; (Expert) "You're not as incompetent as I thought." ; (God Mode) "Your future doesn't look very bright". * Chiyo's Boss-Dialogues are: (High Grade) "At least you're amusing." ; (Extreme) "You're not as incompetent as I thought." ; (Super Hard) "Your future doesn't look very bright." * Karen's Boss-Dialogues are: (High Grade) "Here I come!" ; (Extreme) "You're not as incompetent as I thought." ; (Super Hard) "Your future doesn't look very bright." Category:Event